Buon Compleanno Italia & Romano
by Pomodoro Crisi
Summary: Italy and Romano celebrate their birthday with Germany and Spain! Two parts; Second: Romano goes on a quest...
1. Buon Compleanno Italia

**This is the first part for the Italies' birthday contest for the club I'm in on deviantart. We have to have them celebrating their birthday so I decided to have one where Feli and Ludwig celebrate and one where Antonio and Lovi celebrate. It's going to be one entry on deviantart, but I wanted it separate on here. Oh, the mistakes in the Italian and German in this part are entirely intentional! I thought it would be funny to have them mess up the language, and I mean no disrespect to wither language or country by it, I love them both like mad it's just for fun. Please enjoy!**

Buon Compleanno Italia and Romano

Part one

Italy Veneciano woke up feeling different. He was…happier, if that were possible. Like something good was going to happen today. He was…well, he couldn't remember exactly how old he was this year, but he was certain he was going to have a good day. After all, Germany was coming over. He was going to do…something. Anything. He didn't really care as long as he spent the entire day with Germany. Maybe he should spend the day with Romano, but his brother had insisted that he wanted to spend the day with Spain this year - it was their first year as a couple, as if they hadn't spent the last millennium together regardless of their relationship status.

Feliciano rolled over, feeling slightly awkward and lonely without his best friend - he was only his friend…right? - lying next to him. When was the last time he had snuck over to his house? Valentine's day maybe? He shuddered remembering that particular disaster. It wasn't his fault that Ludwig could be damn scary when he was nervous, really. He had hoped Ludwig would do _something_, it being the day of love and all. Honestly, how many times did he have to outright say he loved the man before it got through? Sure, there was that blush and the awkward "I…don't dislike you" he always got in return, but couldn't he do better than that? It was frustrating, to say the least. But today was his birthday, he should give himself a present, if anything.

Yes, that was the perfect idea! Feliciano would get Ludwig to actually admit to his feelings, just like Antonio had done with Lovino. How had he done that again? He remembered Lovino grumbling about a tomato and conquistadors for days afterwards but that wasn't very helpful. Maybe he could make pasta with wurst in it. That would surely make Ludwig happy. But then how did he get from wurst to a love confession? Big Brother France would help, but he wasn't so sure the help Francis would give was the kind that would work on someone like Ludwig - yes, Feliciano knew that Francis was a pervert and his idea of help would most likely involve nudity and molestation, two things that Ludwig would simply shrug off and would do absolutely nothing in way of getting him to confess. Perhaps if he ate breakfast he would be able to think better. Everything was better with pasta, after all.

Feliciano dressed and made fettuccini for himself, though Ludwig would tell him it could feed an army and still have leftovers. He sat down, content to watch some of America's cartoons - they were childish, but so cute he couldn't help himself sometimes - while thinking of ways to get Ludwig to confess to him. So maybe that was not the smartest idea he had ever had since by the time he finished his third plate of pasta two hours had gone by and he hadn't thought of much of anything - unless you counted a mashed potato swimming pool something worthy of a declaration of love. More pasta could help right? Pasta was perfect after all. He had just filled his plate when his doorbell rang twice, followed by a few sharp knocks. Definitely Ludwig, he had a distinct knock based on the house and, knowing the Italian that lived there was most likely sleeping, made sure to knock as loud as he could. Apparently he also knew that Feliciano was seemingly incapable of locking doors because he let himself in. Well, that sucked. He wasn't ready yet, he still hadn't come up with the perfect plan. Just how the hell did someone get around an oblivious shell? How had Lovino gotten through to Antonio? Okay, scratch that, Antonio was the personification of the country of passion, if there was anything he _wasn't_ oblivious about, it was relationships. Why hadn't he just called Francis when he had the time, at least then he would have had some kind of idea to run off of.

"Italy, are you awake yet?" Ludwig called from the hall where he had taken off his shoes. He had been dressed by Prussia, wearing dark jeans and a plain blue shirt with a black jacket over it to block out the March wind. Feliciano had said not to dress formally or make too much of a big deal over him, if he hadn't said anything, he would have found Ludwig adorned in a suit and tie. He had brought along flowers for his friend, along with Schwartzwalden Kirschtorte because he knew Feliciano would smile at the treat. He had made the desert himself, buying the flowers from a shop nearby that was owned by a very knowledgeable woman who seemed to know exactly which flowers he needed after forcing the German to tell her about Feliciano. She had a knowing look in her eyes as he left, not noticing the fairly large discount she gave him, and he assumed she simply knew Feliciano.

"I'm in the kitchen ve~!" Feliciano quickly checked his clothes for sauce before filling a plate of pasta for his friend.

"Feliciano…" Ludwig started nervously, trying to hide the red in his cheeks through a display of what he hoped looked like seriousness and thrusting the bouquet in front of him. Refusing to think that he reminded himself of a shy girl in an anime he had watched with Kiku, he trudged on. "Boun…Bouno Couplinno…"

Feliciano stared at him curiously, head titled to the side and curl bobbing slightly. He continued to stare, his gaze adding to Ludwig's embarrassment by the second, before clamping a hand over his mouth to try to stifle to giggles that burst forth. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, his breath caught in his throat and he just barely managed to keep his grip on the plate in his hand as his body shook. Ludwig eyed him, embarrassed and more than a little confused. Had he done something wrong? That book he had gotten last month said that flowers were good things to buy for a friend's birthday - though it had said for a female friend, he didn't think Feliciano cared much for gender differentiation when it came to himself - so why was he being laughed at? Scowling, he turned to leave the Italian nation's house and drown his embarrassment in beer. He got as far as the kitchen doorway before he was stopped by a slightly desperate cry.

"Ah! Ludwig! Wait! I didn't mean to laugh! It was just so funny!" He doubled over again in laughter, though he actually tried hard to stop himself which was the only reason Ludwig stayed. That, and he had promised he would spend the day with Feliciano. He couldn't break his promise, if he did Feliciano would cry at him for days and Lovino would try - and fail - to kill him for making his brother sad. Still, it couldn't have been that funny, could it?

"Feliciano, what is so funny?"

"The…The way you said it. S-so horrible." Feliciano managed out between fits of giggles and gasps for breath. He stood, wiping tears from his eyes. "You should stick to German and English ve."

Ludwig felt his cheeks heat up again. He had thought his Italian was getting pretty good.

"How do you say it then?" he asked, truly curious to his seemingly horrible mistake.

"Buon Compleanno ve." Oh. He really had messed up then. Now that he thought about it, he had sounded rather ridiculous.

"Hertzlichen Gluckwunsch zum Geburtstag." He tried again, holding out the flowers and cake with a small smile.

Thankfully Feliciano accepted the flowers without laughter this time, placing them in an ancient vase that had most likely once belonged to his grandfather before coming back for the cake and looking at it happily.

"Ve~! I've wanted this forever!" He placed it carefully in the refrigerator for later.

"Then what are we doing today? We can go wherever you want." Ludwig knew he was risking a day of pasta and gelato or maybe a crazy adventure for a book titled _The Atmosphere_, but he had promised. Maybe he would be lucky for once.

"Hmm…" Feliciano titled his head again, thinking it over. He could ask for biscotti, but Ludwig wasn't very good at making Italian food and he just eaten all that pasta. Shopping then? He could get Ludwig a bunch of new clothes! But that could wait for his birthday when the German couldn't object to the gifts. He kept thinking, quickly growing bored of it and deciding on a siesta instead. Sure, he had only been up for a few hours, but he was tired and it was technically siesta time anyway.

Ludwig smiled softly - thought it was doubtful that he knew about its existence or intended for it to be there in the first place - and let the Italian lead the way to the living room where Feliciano usually spent his siestas. There was a large couch set up along with several armchairs and a loveseat that he had pretended not to see Lovino and Antonio share several times before. Feliciano spread himself out on the couch, falling into a sleepy daze almost immediately. Ludwig held back a fond laugh and took a book off the shelf - he had left several books over for the times he spent siestas in the Italian household - and went to sit in his favorite armchair when, again, he was stopped by Feliciano. He seemed more tired than earlier and his eyes were back to their usual half-open state.

"Ve, Ludwig, sit with me, per favor." he sat up slightly to give the German room to sit. Ludwig sighed, but complied all the same. It was Feliciano's birthday, so he got whatever he wanted.

He sat down, only to immediately have Feliciano's head in his lap. He felt himself flush - really, was he a girl? - but ignored it as a normal part of being around Italy. He was comfortable with it, more or less, and thought it better not to fight it regardless. After all, they shared a bed, half the time with Feliciano naked, what was sleeping _on_ someone?

~*~*~*~*~*~

The hour - which had been very productive - seemed to fly by for Feliciano, as if he had only just fallen asleep when he was being shook awake by a strong, calloused hand he would have recognized anywhere.

"Ve~ Ludwig… Ten more minutes…"

Well, that wasn't going to work. The hand kept prodding his shoulder, sending shivers down his spine as he thought of all the other things that hand could do. Maybe he should get up…he was starting to think like Francis.

"Feliciano, if you get up, you can have the Schwartzwalden Kirschtorte."

Feliciano was up in a matter of seconds, eyes bright and fully opened. Ludwig laughed at the expression, at least he had learned how to wake Feliciano up after all these years.

"Ve~! Come on Ludwig! That cake won't eat itself, you know!" Feliciano nearly skipped to the kitchen, leaving Ludwig to catch up on his own.

"Don't eat too fast, you'll get sick." Ludwig warned, knowing very well it wouldn't do much once the cake was in front of him but feeling the need to at least warn his friend. Italy wouldn't be Italy if he didn't inhale food. He expected to see half the cake on a dish in front of Feliciano by the time he got to the kitchen. What he didn't expect was Feliciano standing with the cake in front of him, knife sitting halfway through the treat, with tears in his eyes.

Feliciano was crying? Over what? Had he made another mistake? Made the cake wrong?

"It-italy?" Really, he had no idea how to deal with this. Feliciano crying over gelato or pasta, he could just barely handle. He had no idea what was going on to make the Italian cry. Feliciano's head shot up, eyes bright with tears, and before he could open his mouth again, Ludwig had an armful of sobbing Italian. Feliciano's arms wrapped around his neck, face buried in his chest where his tears were sure to stain his shirt.

"Ve…Why doesn't Ludwig love me?" Feliciano hugged tighter, not caring about the blush staining Ludwig's cheeks or the awkwardness that began to radiate from his very pores. He was on a mission and he intended to complete it.

"I…I don't…I like you, Italy…" How did a birthday cake start this?

"That's not the same ve~! When we're in public or you're serious you call me Italy, but I always call you Ludwig." That was not entirely true, but it was close enough to serve his purpose. Feliciano removed his head from its hiding place and began backing Ludwig to the counter, careful to keep him distracted enough so he wouldn't notice exactly where they were headed. "You must hate me!"

Alright, Ludwig had to think. What would Prussia do at a time like this? Okay, bad example. France would have had Feliciano in a bed somewhere by now, Antonio would be squealing in joy at the 'cuteness' and Alfred would try to be 'heroic.' Japan, what would he do? Actually, Kiku would have probably fainted by now. So what the hell did he do?

"Ve Ludwig?" During Ludwig's inner turmoil, which consisted of looking through every one of his acquaintances for some sort of idea, Feliciano had gotten him to the counter and was now turning them so he could sit on the ledge and wrap his legs around Ludwig's waist, keeping him close. He stared imploringly at him, tears still clinging to his eyelashes. "Do you really not love me at all? Because I love Ludwig very much ve."

And before he knew it, he was being kissed desperately by the slender man. Unfortunately, before he could react, the kiss was ended and Feliciano was moving his torso away from him, though his legs stayed locked in place. He had said his part after all, it was Ludwig's turn to speak. Of course, the second he opened his mouth to tell Feliciano that, yes, he did love him, very much so, he was bombarded with kisses - to his cheeks, his forehead, his neck, everywhere but his lips - and Feliciano was singing in German.

"Zum Geburtstag viel Gluck." A kiss to his right cheek. "Zum Geburtstag viel Gluck." A kiss to the left cheek. "Zum Geburtstag viel Gluck fur mich." A kiss to the forehead. "Zum Geburtstag viel Gluck." A kiss to the lips, greedy and possessive.

After a time he pulled back, letting both Ludwig and himself breath. Of course, Ludwig only caught his breath long enough to release it as a laugh, hearty and with more happiness than Feliciano had heard since the wall. The thrill that he had made Ludwig happy did not stop his confusion as to what was so funny.

"Ve?" Ludwig caught himself, his breathing returning to normal.

"You sang that wrong, Feliciano." He chuckled again.

"Eh!? Really!?"

"Yes. Perhaps you should stick to Italian."

"Buon Compleanno a me." And he kissed Ludwig again.

**I guessed on that last bit of Italian. I couldn't find a translation anywhere so I tried on my own. Honestly I don't know if the phrase even exists, but I'll fix it if someone tells me. I don't know Italian...haha, yeah. **

**Edit~: So Bettyhime (anon reviewer) said my Italian was wrong...I tried lol. It's all fixed up now!  
**

**Okay! So tell me what you think! And the next part is Spamano so look out!  
**


	2. Buon Compleanno Romano

**Yes! Finally managed to type this up! I spent half my birthday actually doing this so be happy people! And it ended up longer than the first part which was my goal from the beginning! Ah! it feels good to finish this!**

Buon Compleanno Romano

Italy Romano woke up different from his brother. Where Feliciano had felt something incredibly good was going to happen, Lovino had felt that something incredibly stupid was going to happen to him. Of course, spending any extended period of time with Antonio nearly guaranteed excess stupidity, mixed with oblivious happiness and baked until a perfect golden brown. Though that was just Lovino's opinion, and he was dating the guy.

Unfortunately, he had been right about the stupidity his birthday entailed. It really was his fault, not that he would say that out loud under threat of Arthur's cooking and being tied naked to Francis. He had given in and allowed Antonio to coax him into spending the night there instead of in Italy - which had been a rather big issue for the last few months, with good reason if his slightly pronounced limp was anything to go on. So not only had he woken up in a small amount of pain - though immensely satisfied and more well rested than he'd been in a very long time - he'd also woken to a Spaniard staring at him as if he were the most interesting thing on the planet. And if the green eyes staring at him with something he really did not want to believe was love - because how many times had he been disappointed by that before? - were not enough to make him blush that same color as his favorite food, the realization that they were both naked and very, _very_ close, was. And, being himself, he pushed Antonio away and onto the floor where he landed with a satisfying cry of surprise. Honestly, he should have been used to it by now, it was more common than the rather emotional things Lovino had said the night before. Personally, he blamed the Spaniard for the way his entire mind melted with touches and words that could have melted Russia. Yeah, he really was the country of passion.

"Ouch! Lovi! That wasn't nice!" Antonio huffed, sitting up on the floor and crossing his arms over his chest. Lovino peered over the edge of the bed, ready to smirk at his success, when he noticed Antonio had not brought the sheet down with him and sat on the floor completely naked and pouting.

"B-Bastardo! Put on some damn clothes already!" Lovino hid his burning face in the pillow, ignoring the fact that it smelled so much of Antonio. Was it wrong to be so in love with the way someone smelt? …Not that he loved the way Antonio smelt, that would have been stupid.

"Ah, Lovi's in a bad mood." Antonio cooed, still not getting dressed and instead choosing to join his boyfriend back on the bed. "You didn't mind me being naked yesterday, Lovi. You were very…vocal about keeping me out of my clothes, if I'm right."

When had Antonio learned how to be so…seductive? Poor question, yes, but it still surprised him how tempting the man could be, seemingly without trying. That was his main reason for not staying the night. "Shu-Shut up. Loiv's going to cut off a certain someone's vital regions if he doesn't leave Lovi alone so he can take a damn shower."

"Ah, when you say it that way." Antonio smiled, knowing Lovino would never go quite as far as he was threatening - at least with him; Ludwig and Gilbert, or anyone else really, was another story entirely. He chuckled, kissing the spot just next to that one odd curl he had only just found out the exact significance of. Who knew hair could do _that_? Lovino shivered, kicking out at Antonio and missing as the elder man jumped out of the way with a delighted laugh.

"Hurry up Lovi! I have a surprise for you!" Antonio yelled as he left the room, purposely not getting dressed to make sure Lovino got up faster.

"Put some damn pants on, jackass! You're not that French pervert!" He shuddered, thinking about Antonio running around with a tomato in place of Francis' rose.

"If you want me dressed, you'll have to do it yourself!" Lovino growled. Finding his boxers where they had been tossed the night before, he pulled them on and ran after Antonio with another pair.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The rest of the morning had run normally as far as Spain's house was concerned. Lovino lazed around, ate tomatoes, painted a bit - though he hid that from Antonio - and tried to ignore the twinge in his back and the strangely satisfied feeling he got from it.

Antonio made pasta as Lovino's not-so surprise and pretended not to notice the rather interesting painting of his tomato fields that happened to turn up in his bedroom. If Lovino wanted to hide it, it was his choice.

Come siesta time, Lovino was tired - being lazy was hard work - and Antonio looked ready to bounce off the walls. Which is to say, everything was completely normal.

"Lovi! Come sleep with me!" Antonio patted the hammock next to him - why there was a hammock _inside_ the house, he had no idea. Sighing, Lovino allowed himself to give in just this once and sleep with Antonio during siesta. Usually it was another rule, siesta was Lovino personal time, after all. Not that he never wanted to spend it with Antonio. He curled up against the man's side, arms moving of their own accord to slip over his waist - to keep from falling out of the hammock, he told himself - and was soon asleep, dreaming of squishing Germany with a giant tomato or something of the sort. The tomato also had a mustache, but that was beside the point.

Lovino woke up, again feeling that something stupid was going to happen. And, as usual, his answer as to what exactly came to him in the form of Antonio. Or rather, the lack of Antonio. Where Antonio's head had been an hour or so before, was now a tomato and a small card. He took a bite out of the tomato, smiling to himself at the perfect taste of it. Opening the note, he read silently as he continued to munch on his treat.

_Lovi!_

_I told you I had a surprise for you! Bet you thought It was the pasta, huh? Nope! I'm sneaky like a spy! You're blushing aren't you!? I bet you look just like that tomato! So cute!_

_Follow the tomatoes and at the end is your present! But you have to nice or you can't have it all today. Don't worry though, you'll love it! _

_Ready yet? Go, my little tomato!_

_Antonio ;)_

_By the way, if you take too long the present is reversed! No being lazy Lovi! I love you!_

Lovino blinked at the paper. He knew something stupid would happen. Well, he got free food out of itat least. He slipped the card into his pocket and stole the pillow case to carry the tomatoes in. Might as well start now, he wanted his present dammit.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The second and third tomatoes were practically hidden, though their little, leafy stems stuck out from precarious spots. The second was hidden above the television in a small candle - thankfully not lit, since he wouldn't put it past Antonio to actually put a tomato in a burning flame - that he had given Antonio centuries ago. It was old and worn down from use over the years. He had a feeling it wasn't used very often as it would have been gone long ago. He smiled softly at it, picking it up to smell it. It had the same scent he couldn't quite identify from when he barely reached Antonio's waist. That was why he had bought it, it reminded him of Antonio even though he had no idea what the scent was called.

The third was hidden in some plant he had found walking back from the market. Again, it was from when he was small enough to ride on Antonio's shoulders and it made him smile. He missed living with the bastard, even if he was a bastard. The plant was small and looked like it was getting ready to die, just as it had when he found it. Leaving the tomatoes next to the greenery, he got a cup of water and poured it into the dirt and over the leaves. Really, Antonio should take better care of his gifts. Sighing, Lovino took up the pillow case again, grabbing another tomato as he did, and continued his march through the enormous house. He hoped the damn fruits (or were they vegetables?) were not all over the house, if they were he was going to end looking for a new boyfriend - after taking the present of course.

The fourth had another small card with it. It was sitting innocently next to a picture Antonio knew he hated with a passion. It was one taken when cameras were first invented, old and tattered from years of fiddling with it when he was thinking of his former charge. Lovino was pouting, arms crossed angrily and high over his chest while Antonio was his exact opposite, smiling and hugging Lovino close to him. The only thing he was glad for was the fact that it was black and white so no one who had not been there would be able to tell he was blushing. He flipped the frame over, hiding the picture from his line of sight and opened the note.

_Are you having fun yet Lovi? I bet you are! Just look at your face in that picture! You know you were having fun when we took that. And you looked just like a little tomato! See? You're cheeks are so red right now I can hardly stand it! _

_You know that was when I first started loving you Lovi? Well, I guess it was when I realized it was more than brotherly love like with Feli. I bet you never knew I could think much huh? Are you angry I didn't tell you sooner? I bet you are, you're such a cranky person Lovi. But that's why I love you. So cute and feisty. Ah, and that mouth of yours. You really need to clean it. Maybe I'll do that as part of your present. But you have to get done faster. You only have…half an hour left to find sixteen more tomatoes Lovi! Hurry up!_

_Oh! I'll give you a clue to your gift! It's gonna be really hard, mi amor! You know that one anime Kiku made? The one with the killer note book? Think about what the two main characters were wearing before the panda looking one died. I bet you won't get it. Sneaky like a spy, Lovi! _

_Te amo!_

Lovino stared at the note. Half an hour? And Sixteen more tomatoes? What the hell, was Antonio trying to make him lose? And what the hell did Kiku's anime have to do with anything?

Deciding to forget the craziness that his boyfriend secreted, Lovino resumed his search.

The fifth and sixth tomatoes were without notes, though both were right in plain view and placed near equally significant pictures for him. One was more a painting than a picture, but the idea was the same. The painting was one he had done while he had lived in Spain. It was of Antonio's ship when he had first set sail for his conquistador days. It was somber with dark colors and soft lines that made him remember just how lonely he was in this oversized house when Antonio was gone. Lovino walked past the painting, refusing to think too lingeringly on the sadness that wanted to consume him. He bit viciously into the tomato, getting some juice on his pants - actually Antonio's pants, served him right - as if it was its fault Antonio had left him alone for so long.

The seventh tomato had another note, somehow telling him exactly how he felt when seeing the painting it was next to. This painting was more professional, something Antonio had paid a lot of money for. It was from when he had first left Spain, the first time he had joined his brother. Antonio was dressed in his best clothes, having bought Lovino something suitable for a portrait as well. As opposed to the other paintings that preceded and succeeded it, the pair was more downtrodden. Antonio's carefree smile was replaced by a small, rather forced smile that still pained Lovino to look at. Lovino looked the same, though just a bit less happy than usual. He supposed he should have been happier, and he knew he hadn't been as upset as he looked, but he also remembered the hole that had started to form in his heart the second he was told he was going back to Feliciano.

_Lovi…I hate this painting, you know. It makes me sad and when I see it I want to cry sometimes. I think it's because you look very sad and I know you were happier than you let on. I bet you couldn't wait to leave me when you found out. I know you packed right away. All you're old dresses - never managed to say sorry for putting you in those - and the new clothes I bought you as you grew. I only keep it because it was expensive and well, it's important to remember both the good and the bad things in life. Right? _

_I think you're happier now, right Lovi? You're happy with me right? I know you're happy in general, but what about when you're with me? Tell me later, 'kay?_

_Te amo, mi amor._

Lovino wiped his eyes on his sleeve. He was not crying over something silly like a painting. That would be stupid and girly. Two things he was definitely not.

The next few tomatoes were alone. Their pictures and mementoes carrying him from one century to the next. It wasn't until the eighteenth tomato that he had another note.

_Lovi! We're almost done! Aren't you sad?! But I like this picture best. It's from our first date, do you remember? _

Lovino looked up at the picture. Sure enough, it was from their first date. He had fought and kicked and cursed to keep Antonio from dragging him out to that tiny French place that Francis had just happened to be working at that night. It was honestly the worst date of his life, being hit on by a French pervert and a Spanish bastard at the same time. But Antonio had gotten angry and punched Francis in the face when his hands wandered a bit too close to certain vital regions. The picture was of Lovino hugging a teary eyed Antonio in front of a Parisian hospital.

_I felt so bad punching Francis like that, but you don't touch what doesn't belong to you Lovi. And you have always belonged to me, you know. _

Lovino laughed at something as stupid as belonging to someone. Of course, he really did belong to Antonio, heart, mind and soul. He just refused to tell the bastard that; it was something he should know already, and clearly did.

The nineteenth tomato was placed just outside the back door leading to the verandah. It was ripe and red and matched Lovino's face when he saw where the final tomato was.

Antonio stood just beyond the verandah, at the start of his tomato fields, a bow on his head and a tomato in his hands. Of course, Lovino had to blink twice and swallow hard to find his voice when he realized that the bow meant that Antonio was his present. What a stupid present though, he already had the man, he didn't need to age to know that.

"Oi, what are you doing bastard?" Lovino refused to acknowledge the small hitch in his voice.

"Eh? But I thought this was cute? Didn't you have fun Lovi?" Antonio tilted his head lightly, trying not to let the bow fall at the same time.

Lovino swallowed again, trying to get the feeling back in his throat. Was it even fair that one person could make him feel like this just by standing there? "I meant the bow, idiot. Why the hell are you wearing it?"

"I'm your present Lovi! Ah! But you were late, so I guess the present is reversed. Sad, I thought you would have fun with the second half of your present…But I can still have fun with it." There was a faint jingle from behind Antonio and Lovino felt his mouth go dry. That had better not be what he thought it was.

"Feliz cumpleanos, mi amor." Antonio purred, sending shivers down Lovino's spine as his hand came up and clasped the cold metal band around his wrist.

He knew he was going to have a stupid birth-day. Thankfully, his birth-night was nowhere near as stupid.

**Haha can anyone guess what the clue led to? Sorry about the Death Note thing in there, I just got a new novel - yes an actual novel, in case someone didn't know there were two of them - and all I can think about is Death Note! OTL Anyway! Happy Birthday Italies! I loves you to death! And Happy Birthday to me! I'm finally legal, which and administrator at my school decided to announce to the entire lunch room today...I looked like Lovi when everyone started singing...**

**Tell me if this sucked or you loved it! And if anyone knows other nations birthdays please tell me! I'm thinking of doing more and I don't really have time to research things at the moment...**


End file.
